Emmett's Own Midnight Sun
by Sinead-Cullen-4eva
Summary: Set After Breaking Dawn. Rosalie never existed and Carlise saved Emmett but he was dommed to be alone forever. Except when he meets a human girl called Kristal, will their relationship blossom or will their differences come between them?
1. Chapter 1

His Own Midnight Sun

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything except Kristal who is my own creation.**

**I need to fill you in on a few differences of my story; the vampires can have babies because their reproductive system is intact hence Nessie happening (don't know how it could've happened if Edward had no reproductive organs leading to no sperm but can't question the wonderful Stephenie Meyer). Any way the male vampires imprint (Just like on my other twilight fanfics Lies Unfold Truth Be Told). That's it for now and my summary is longer than this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Emmett's POV**

Prologue

Love, love and I don't get along very well and for a vampire it's even harder. But was my luck about to change, _I hope so cause I'm sick of this empty feeling..._

**Hey that was quick you say well my other chapters are way longer. Anyways Review if you liked it or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

His Own Midnight Sun

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but Kristal.**

**Hello again this chapter is a little more interesting. It's a bit short but they will get longer. Enjoy!**

_Chapter Two_

It was getting on 1:00am and I was sprawled out on the couch bored out of my mind, there was nothing to do except wait.... then Alice came up to me and said

"Be careful today because you don't want to hurt her even if she wasn't your mate I don't want to have to move to another town"

Was she teasing me this wasn't the easiest thing to do it wasn't like riding a bike. I flicked through the TV again for the thousandth time in 5 hours; maybe having a mate might finally stop boredom,

"Well duh Emmett" Edward answered

I knew that the girl that I would soon meet and imprint on was beautiful and funny but what would she think of me and my 'differences' would she freak? Even I knew the answer to that. Why would she come here for a holiday, she wasn't here on business because unless she works at a school or a sports store she must be here because she wants to be but why? It's not like it's the most exciting town in the world, but whatever her reasons she has saved me from a whole lot of pain. I thought of ways to get my brother and me out of the situation that was going to happen sooner or later.... I was suddenly shaken by Edward, had I dozed it was impossible but it seemed like I had slept. Edward spoke

"You were sitting there for about four hours still like that Emmett",

Really so what was the time, were we getting ready to go for our hunt, Edward nodded I glanced at the clock on the way out 8:30am. I wonder what time the girl would get up to go for possibly her last hike, hopefully she wasn't a morning person and would go later on in the afternoon.

Edward and I ran as fast as we could, we let the barrier around our instincts fall and we were the hunters. I could smell everything, '_unfortunately it hadn't rain as planned and it was sure going to be a stinker, which made it even more dangerous for us and the girl'. _Edward had found a mountain lion his favourite, close by so we rantowards the scent of the lion, I didn't enjoy lion I preferred bear which is perfect because the girl I have been looking for is being attacked by a bear '_all the more reason to kill it'_ Edward scoffed at the irony of my food choice and the attacker of my soon to be mate. We tracked the lion for a few minutes when we found it down by the base of the mountain beside the river, Edward edged closer but nothing made a noise of harm to the lion we were invisible to the lion. Edward edged closer a little further and then like his prey launched himself at his dinner, I watched Edward rip the lion to pieces and within 10 minutes Edward walked past me and sighed

"Now let's go hunt some bear" I laughed "my favourite kind".

It took us a little longer to track the bear but we eventually found it closer to the town than it should be, it's steps were quiet and slow, and it's breathing although quiet was still loud from where we were standing. What was it doing, I then caught another smell, the most unusual smell for a forest creature it smelt of the beach.

"Oh no! The bears hunting her",

After I had finished the sentence the bear's pace was quickening when all of a sudden a scream came winding through the forest as if to find me and hit me like a brick wall, I fell to the ground and within a second I was up again and running as fast as I could, I wasn't going fast enough, my brain was thinking faster than my legs were and it felt like I had the whole world on a chain behind me slowing me down every step I took. We were reaching the spot where the deafening scream had come from and there laid the most beautiful girl I had ever seen bleeding like hell, but I did not feel burn down my throat just the sweet smell of summer mixed in with fear. I quickly stepped forward and was thrown to the ground, what was happening to me; I quickly got back up when my whole body writhed in pain like I was on fire.

All of a sudden it stopped and I was sweating on the ground and Edward was laughing at me '_what was so funny'_. He then realised I was awake and stopped I stood up slowly and found I was in the forest still and the girl was still lying on the ground bloody.

"How long was I out" Edward tried to hold back the laughter and said "only a few minutes"

He covered his mouth and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

I relayed my question out loud maybe this time he might hear, he stopped laughing and answered

"You looked so weak and helpless just then, I thought you were strong but that just knocked you around like a toy"

He added another laugh

"What happened" I asked

He looked at me then the girl "I'm guessing you imprinted on her"

I looked at him shocked "guessing since when do you guess Edward"

He crossed his arms and replied "well imprinting is different for everybody, mine wasn't as strong as what yours looked like"

I then replied confused "what does that mean" he sighed and said "well yours seemed like pain but I don't know maybe Carlisle will know"

**Whoa! Emmett has imprinted. What will happen next? Well give me a review and I will add another chapter to this story. Loved it or Hated it I don't care Tell me what you think. Until next time Au Revoir.**


	3. Chapter 3

His Own Midnight Sun

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything except Kristal (damn Stephenie Meyer she just had to write that book didn't she) *laughs* Of course she did or there wouldn't be a Fan fiction link dedicated to Twilight.**

**Any ways this chapter is a little longer than the previous one. Read and Review and hopefully Enjoy! **

_Chapter Three_

We agreed to take her back to the house which could be the most stupidest things we have ever done to ensure someone's safety. I picked her up and carried her all the way home. We clamoured through the door and were met with seven pairs of questioning eyes, Alice then jumped forward and looked at the girl's face smiled brightly and said

"Ooohhh lovers"

And gestured at me and the girl. I could see Jasper was trying to restrain himself 'this_ wasn't easy for him to be two metres away from fresh blood'._ Carlisle gestured me to come upstairs and bring her into his surgery, Carlisle was the most trusted doctor for miles and with a house full of vampires there was a need for a mini set up somewhere close by.

I laid her down on the surgery table; she seemed so peaceful Carlisle then spoke

"She will be fine Emmett she's just a bit beaten up"

I decided to ask him about my imprinting experience

"Carlisle, when Edward and I found her I moved towards her and I was thrown to the ground it was stronger and more painful than actually being changed into a vampire"

He pondered for a while and answered me with "it could be that your bond will be the strongest ever and if you lost her it would most certainly cause a whole lot of pain".

Carlisle turned away from me and started putting needles and cords on her I grabbed the needle from Carlisle and told him

"Be careful I don't want to lose her" he then nodded and answered "it's okay Emmett go down stairs and wait".

This was the hardest thing for me to do, when I closed the door of the surgery I could feel something tugging at me I looked around me and saw no one. Could it be her, was I supposed to be at her side at all times, well with the way she easily gets into trouble it might be nessacary. I forced myself down the stairs ignoring the urge to run back up into the room where she was and stay there until she woke up.

I waited somewhat patiently for any news on my girl '_I didn't even know her name how was I going to trust that she felt the same way'_ Alice, Bella and Renesme kept me company trying keep me occupied with talking but whatever subject we got onto it somehow drifted to either her or fashion and neither subjects were helping me cope with this situation. So I flicked on the TV surely there was a football game that could keep me concentrated on something other than her for a while. I was right the Gators had a match with Boston and were flogging them 30-12; Alice then nudged me and said

"Gators win 50-14"

Great! The only thing that could keep me distracted was ruined already for me, Bella elbowed her in the ribs and shook her head, Alice then realised what she had done and mouthed

"Sorry".

I flicked through the boring channels although we had cable it seemed that there was nothing to watch, I found a wrestling match under way although I found it fake it would have do, otherwise I would be watching America's Next Top Model marathon with comments on outfits coming from Alice's cheerful mouth. It seemed like the match went on for ages but only went for half an hour, I heard Carlisle talking and I immediately ran to the door and peered around the corner and saw Carlisle helping the girl down the steps she seemed scared, confused, shocked, nervous.... If this is what I could get from body language I can only imagine what Jasper's getting from her now. I sat at the table in the dining room while the others gathered around it waiting for the girl they had been so eager to see. She came through the door way and looked pale, it had only seemed like minutes ago she was a beautiful tan, and Carlisle would never change her without my permission so she was obviously sick. She nervously looked around at the crowd and skipped a few heartbeats '_obviously not a crowd person'_. She then looked at me and blushed, her cheeks lightly coloured pink from the pasty colour she was, she smiled at me and sat at the seat next to me. I could feel her blood pulsing through her whole body and her heart racing as she sat down next to me. Carlisle was seated in his seat before her next heartbeat was even thought of. He then began to speak, she shuddered at the sound of his clear and perfect voice and her heartbeat raced again. Carlisle started

"Why don't we start off by introducing ourselves and then carry on from there"

Carlisle pointed to himself and said

"My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme",

Esme waved softly and smiled gently at the girl, she flinched at the sight of her bright teeth. Edward then spoke

"Hi my name is Edward and this my wife Bella and our daughter Renesme",

Jacob then waved at the girl and almost barked at her

"Hey my name is Jacob",

Then Alice in her cheerful self almost jumped out of her seat and chimed

"Hello my name is Alice and this Jasper",

The girl turned to face Jasper and he was clutching the table and shuddering like crazy, she sat back but that would do little to ease the scent of her beautiful blood '_surprisingly she didn't affect me it only pained Jasper, after all these years it was still killing him being near people' _suddenly I had realized after I found the girl I didn't go hunting, I should be an animal by now but I felt like I had just eaten. This girl had stopped my thirst, let's not hope it's not momentary because I won't get a chance for quite a while, wait was I still vampire well of course I was I could still smell her blood but it just wasn't bothering me like it was Jasper. Alice stood up and picked Jasper up and left the room, the girl who I still didn't know her name tilted her head down and sighed. Everyone was now looking at me waiting for me to introduce myself; to the girl I sucked in a breath and broke the awkward silence that enclosed the group

"Hi my name is Emmett".

She looked up at me and smiled she then spoke

"H-hi my name is Kristal and I'm from Australia",

Her voice was mesmerising it was like wind chimes moving in a light breeze. She wasn't an American and she did live in a hot country hence her perfect tan she then spoke again

"I'm sorry if I hurt any ones feelings but isn't there supposed to be a Rosalie"

I was startled who was Rosalie....

**Okay now we have been introduced to the family we can get on to Emmett and Kristal's relationship. But now we want another chapter to see that relationship develop don't we *crowd cheers* Well push that button down there and review my story. It starts to get juicier from now on. Chow!**


End file.
